


Whatever Turns Ya On

by ThatsMetal



Series: Proto Fucking [1]
Category: (Ruby Spears Mega Man specifically), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fondling, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMetal/pseuds/ThatsMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet a handsome guy at a bar and decide to take him home. Turns out he's a robot, and not just any robot, but the right hand (Proto)man of Dr. Wily himself. Too curious to send him away, you decide to accept his offer of testing out some new equipment with him. It also turns out he's more of big-talking dweeb than he'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Turns Ya On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Look. I can explain. I made this for myself and a few other friends. We've all lost control of our lives and found ourselves lusting after that stupid beefy red dweeb. One day I kinda just snapped and had to get all this sexual frustration out of my system, but it turned out so good that I've decided to share it here too. I know there's more of you out there.
> 
> Proto's characterization in this is largely based on the personal interpretation of my circle of buds, and we all agree that he's a trashy memer piece of shit, so if you're here for the more serious, philosophical, and slightly angsty flavor of Blues, well, you're in the wrong place, my dude.

It’s not like you visit this bar enough to know who’s a regular and who isn’t, but this particular stranger stands out more than anyone else in the joint. The look to him brings up images of John Bender, Charlie Sheen in Ferris Bueller, and Wade “Cry Baby” Walker. Even his hair, the thing that made him catch your eye in the first place, completes the look perfectly since it stands at a height not achieved since the 80s. If it wasn’t for his face, you’d think he was a man caught in the middle of a serious midlife crisis. From what little you can see around the pair of sunglasses he’s wearing (because obviously the look he’s going for would be missing without them), his face actually appears quite young. Almost a tad boyish. But definitely easy on the eyes.

Maybe there’s a reason good teenage girls inevitably fell for these types of guys in every 80s movie. You’re still watching him from your table. He hasn’t said a word to anybody other than to order another beer from the bartender. Well, he’s a young man alone in a bar, you’re a young lady alone in a bar. Maybe you ought to say something to him. You’ve got nothing to lose and a little liquid courage to fuel your bravery, so you decide to get out of your seat, take the one next to him at the counter, and strike up a conversation.

“So, you ride a Harley or something?” You’ve come to realize that this is a much more likely explanation for his attire. He’s got the jacket, the shades, even leather gloves covering his hands. The only thing that doesn’t fit with the rest of his getup is an unusually bright yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. You try to imagine it trailing behind him as he speeds down the road.

It’s a good sign that he immediately responds to your question by turning your way and giving you a once-over. “Nah. I’ve ridden some interesting things, but no motorcycles yet.” His voice is pretty good, but there’s something about it that makes it sound…subdued, perhaps?

Thankfully you’re still sober enough to stop yourself from saying the first response that comes to mind, which is ‘Well if I get my way, I’ll be riding something interesting by the end of the night.’ You try to blame the booze on how pathetically horny you already are for this guy. ”Are you from this city?” you ask.

“I’m a native alright, but I’m not exactly a public figure. There aren’t many places I go to besides this bar.”

“Oh, so you do come here often,” you chuckle. “I’m sure I would remember if I’d seen you here before. Guess I was never lucky enough to cross paths with you until now.” You briefly wonder if his silence is an indication of his disinterest, but you can see a smirk playing on his lips. “So what’s a guy like you doing here so often?”

He gives you a quirk of his eyebrow. “Same thing as everyone else,” he replies with an underlying tone that sounds as if he’s asking ‘What the hell kind of question is that?’ “Having a drink. Taking a break.” He turns his body to face you more directly, resting his arm over the back of his chair. “And what about you? Same thing, or is there another reason you’re here?” He takes another drink before directing a much less contained smirk to you, tilting his head a bit before he asks, “Did you come here in the hopes of meeting a handsome stranger?”

Damn this guy, he’s so cocky, but he manages to use it to his advantage. There’s no fooling him. Why deny it? “I didn’t plan on it at first, but I think my plans have just changed.” You lean a little towards him. “And I might be hoping to change your plans too.”

You thought that smirk couldn’t look any more triumphant, and you were very wrong. There’s a glint in his shades when he tilts his head forward and answers, “I think I can make some adjustments to my schedule.”

You can see your own grin clearly reflected over his obscured eyes. “Your place or mine?”

He doesn’t say much during the walk back to your apartment. When you finally think to ask for his name, he tells you he goes by the nickname Blues. Bit of an odd name, but you don’t think to question it. Once you’re both inside, you notice he’s yet to remove a single article of clothing as you take off your own jacket. “Um, you can put your stuff wherever to get yourself more comfortable. It’s kinda warm in here.”

Blues sighs, leaning back against the wall behind him. “I’m afraid I got something to confess, babe.” His voice is suddenly different-higher pitched and almost nasally? It’s not as mature as the voice you thought he had. Somehow, though, you swear it sounds familiar.

Before you can ask any questions, he removes one of the leather gloves to reveal an entirely mechanical hand. You think at first it’s a prosthetic until you see his next hand, completely identical. All of the pieces start coming together-the robotic parts, the voice-you _do_ know this man.

“Proto Man!” This robot is as infamous as the man who built him. You have seen him on the news plenty of times before, yet somehow his disguise was enough not only to fool you, but attract you. You shudder in revulsion as he laughs.

“The one and only!” he says with a grin and a flourish of his arms.

You scramble to grab the phone off a nearby table, but you’re no match for his inhuman speed. His hand is clamped tight around your wrist before you can reach your phone. You panic, and when you open your mouth to scream, his other hand covers it. The taste of the metal he’s made from hits your tongue, and you nearly gag.

“Hold on!” he growls as you try to fight him. With his superior strength, you can barely struggle against his hold. “You want me to leave, I’ll leave, but I won’t have you causing a scene. Just hear me out first.” He slowly moves his hand away from your mouth, waiting to see if you will try to shout again.

You feel slightly more relaxed hearing him tell you that he’ll leave if you insist on it (though you know his word isn’t worth much). You decide to keep quiet and give him his chance to say whatever it is he wants to say.

“Good girl…” He grins, releasing your other hand next. “Now then…we both know why you brought me here. Five minutes ago you were ready to drag me to your bed.”

“That was when I believed you were a human!” you retort.

“And what does me being a robot have to do with anything?” he asks with a dismissive wave of his hand before he points a thumb towards himself. “I can show you a good time as well as any human. In fact, I bet I could do it even better.”

Perhaps against your better judgment, you openly laugh at the thought. “Oh yeah? What can you possibly do? I bet you don’t even have any of the right equipment. Or did Dr. Wily build you for a purpose the public doesn’t know about?”

Watching Proto Man’s mouth curl in disgust fills you with a great sense of satisfaction. Funny to see a robot with such little control over his expressions. “I don’t need Wily to do everything for me!”

He sounds so much like a petulant teen arguing his independence that you nearly break into laughter again. “So what, you paid some black market dealer to mod you?” It’s known that there’s an illegal robotic sex trade operating within the seedy underbelly of Mega City. People who know all the wrong places to look can pay for anything from a bot illegally built for human pleasure to mods that could be installed to bots already purchased. Some scumbags are even known to reprogram bots from Light Labs to add them to the sex trade.

“Like I’d ever let another human work on me.” Proto Man scoffs. “I’m perfectly capable of modding my own frame.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll be the judge of that.”

He smirks, and you know you’ve been lead right into a trap. “So you do wanna see it, don’t you?” Damn it. You can feel the heat rushing to your face, and he only grins wider. He leans closer to you again, dropping his voice. “Come on. Be adventurous. Try something new.” He snakes a hand around your waist, leaving it there when you don’t offer any resistance. “All the others I used my equipment on sure enjoyed it.”

You quirk your eyebrow in skepticism. “You’ve done it with other humans before?”

“Tons,” he answers with that smirk that’s yet to leave his face. “And they all begged for more.”

As much as you hate to admit it, you’re seriously considering his offer now. Knowing his identity does not erase all of the qualities that initially attracted you to him. But would it be wrong to bang a criminal of his magnitude instead of report him? You carefully consider what could come of you doing the right thing and calling the cops. Do you want to bring a team of combat drones to your building? Or worse, do you want them to send Mega Man to start a firefight in your home? Morality be damned, you feel no need to ruin anyone’s day with that nonsense. So if you’re going to let him go either way, would it really be so bad to get something out of it first?

“Alright,” you begin after taking a deep breath. “I’ll accept your offer…if you can convince me it’s worth my while.”

Now he’s practically beaming. “Oh, I’d be glad to.” His hand comes up to your jaw, thumb brushing over your lip. His metal does not feel nearly as cold as you expect, and its surface is very, very smooth. “Your permission?”

You do appreciate his unexpected courtesy to ask first. After giving him a sure nod, he instantly closes the distance between the two of you. Good God. His lips feel unmistakably human. There’s aggression in his kiss. Ferocity. But it’s not frightening. It conveys desire you did not think a robot capable of possessing. It leaves you breathless.

When he finally pulls away long enough for the both of you to get a few pants of air, you realize that somewhere during all of that, he pushed you back up against the wall. If you have any complaints, you don’t get the chance to say them, because in a matter of seconds he’s coming back for more, and this time you’re even more willing to give him what he wants. Smooth metal fingers delicately grasp your chin, and you can feel a tongue prodding between your lips. Without thinking about it, you open your mouth to let him in.

How, you ask. How can his mouth feel _so human_? How did Wily do it? The only thing off about it is the taste, and you can’t exactly fault the old man for that. It’s not like he’d have any clue what a guy’s mouth is supposed to taste like. There’s a sort of sterility to the way Proto Man tastes. It’s not bad necessarily. It’s better than the sickening metal flavor you expected him to have. If this were in fact a human, you’d probably still taste that beer on his breath, so this might actually be for the best in this case.

Finally, Proto Man separates his mouth from yours. Once again you are left with the sight of yourself, panting and nearly flushed, reflected so clearly in his glasses. And once again that signature smirk of his is back. “So,” he says, lowering his voice and leaning close enough to mutter right in your ear and send the sound vibrating down your spine. “Was that convincing enough?”

You need a moment to breathe and calm yourself down before you answer him. There’s no need to fuel that ego and make it obvious just how much you enjoyed that. “Alright…I’m sold.” As you expected, he immediately tries to dive in for more, and you have to push against him to hold him back. “Hold on…before we get on with this…let me see you first.”

He tilts his head, confused at first, but he nods and grins with understanding. He hardly hesitates before he unzips the leather jacket that covers his torso. What’s revealed is a metal body crafted with the same detail, the same anatomical expertise as any Greek statue you’d find in a museum. His body is gunmetal grey with red accents, shaped into a near perfect recreation of the human muscular system. Your hands go to the smooth, rounded metal making up his pectorals, and you can hear his low hum. So is this body as responsive to touch as a human’s? There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?

“Like what you see, don’t you?” Two metal arms come up to wrap around your waist, squeezing you just tight enough to make you feel surprisingly snug. “How about you let me see your frame now?”

Well, this is no time to start being shy, is it? You don’t waste any time before you pull your shirt over your head and unhook your bra. Once your breasts are exposed, he doesn’t react to them quite the way you expect. You see more curiosity in his face than lust. “I thought you’ve been with plenty of girls already,” you say after several moments of him simply studying them. “My tits can’t be that special.”

For the first time since this began, that smirk finally falls and curls into an irritated frown. Instead of thinking of a response, he decides to shut you up by taking hold of your breasts. His metal hands send a brief chill through your sensitive skin, and you hiss when he starts to squeeze too hard. “Shit!” You smack your hand against his arm. “Not so rough!”

He immediately eases his grip, and once again he’s staring at your chest like some sort of puzzle. This does not strike you as the behavior of a man who’s handled his fair share of tits. You’re about to make another comment when he figures he should squeeze your nipples between his fingers. Luckily he remembers what you told him about being gentle and applies only enough pressure to make you tense and sigh pleasantly. “That’s more like it,” you murmur.

With your encouragement, Proto Man continues squeezing and massaging your breasts, content to feel the impossibly soft and supple flesh in his hands. He leans back in for another kiss, and this one is much less needy. You slide your hands up his waist and feel the subtle movements of his back as he bends downward to kiss and bite your neck. His teeth draw out a small cry from you, and he chuckles against your throat.

“Damn, babe, you’re getting me wound up.” You see his hand moving downward and watch him undo the pants he’s wearing. “You ready to see it?”

Ah, of course. It probably is about time you took a look at what he’s packing. You know that the continuation of this night depends on how well Proto Man crafted his artificial penis. He drops his pants, revealing legs as artfully sculpted as the rest of him and a distinct nothing between them.

“Um…so where is…?”

Proto Man laughs. “You’re real eager to see my cock, aren’t ya?” he asks with a quirk of his brow. Ugh. How does he manage to be cocky enough to piss you off and attract you even more?

He reaches down to his groin, and now you notice a seam in the metal there. There’s a distinct clicking noise as he pries the section open and drops the metal cap to the floor. What’s revealed is a window of what Proto Man looks like beneath his exterior armor. You see clusters of wires woven together around mechanical innards, but more importantly, in a matter of moments, you see something rise from the open area. You quickly realize that you’re witnessing him becoming erect as he takes hold of what looks like a very thick cable. Well, it’s not nearly so intimidating or disturbing as you worried it would be, and to his credit, it’s a decent imitation of the human phallus.

“Impressed? And to think I built this with my own hands.” With your eyes still locked on his member, he gives himself a few good strokes, and you really can’t help but marvel at the way it throbs so perfectly. Maybe this can work even better than you imagined. “Okay, babe. I showed you mine. It’s time you show me yours.”

You planned to hook up with him rom the beginning, and yet you still blush out of shyness when it’s your turn to strip. It doesn’t help when, after you pull down your pants, he very deliberately turns his head downward and grins. “What’s this?” His hands move to your inner thighs. “Ahah…leaking lubricant already, huh?” He swipes his thumb across your flesh, and you become impossibly flushed as you watch him bring it to his mouth to taste you, all while giving a quiet chuckle that causes you to clench around nothing.

“You want me bad, don’t you, babe?” You can no longer take looking at that smug grin, but even when you close your eyes you can hear it all in his voice. He leans close to you, and you feel two metal fingers reach beneath the rim of your panties. Your breath gives a small hitch when his fingers move between your lips to rub back and forth over you. There’s a brief moment of panic when you worry about getting pinched between the joints of his fingers, but everything feels surprisingly smooth.

When you dare to open your eye to peek at him again, you can tell his gaze is still fixed on your face. “Don’t go holding out on me,” he says. “You know I wanna hear you tell me what a good job I’m doing.” Out of embarrassment and stubbornness, you turn your head to the side and tighten your mouth shut, and so he decides to force some noise out of you by biting a spot just under your jaw. What comes out of you is a less-than-dignified yelp, which gets another laugh out of him. “Sensitive spot, huh? I’ll have to remember that next time you try and go quiet on me. Now then…” You let out a shaky breath as one finger finally slides inside you. The material reduces the friction when he begins to pump his finger in and out. It certainly feels different from skin, but you rather like it. It almost reminds you of glass.

Proto Man uses his other hand to finally pull down your panties before continuing his ministrations, and you decide to simply close your eyes and try to enjoy the attention. He tries a variety of movements, which feel sort of nice and elicit several small gasps from you, but there’s too much hesitation to what he does to really make you feel much. “You’re not gonna get me very far if you keep that up,” you say with a surprising level of sass. You hear him hum quietly, and when you look at his face again, it’s lost most of its smug expression. Now he appears somewhat confused, as if he’s lost on what to do next. Your lip quirks in a grin. “Maybe you could try adding a second finger for starters.”

That damn smirk of his finally falters, and for once he doesn’t seem to have any sort of comeback ready. He just mutters something unintelligible as he does as told and slides another of his fingers inside you. You give him a nice moan as a reward, but you’re not quite finished taunting him yet. After all he’s done to you, you’ve earned some due payback. “After all the humans you must have fucked by now, I wouldn’t think you’d need a hint like that. Unless you never bothered with foreplay until now.”

“I know what I’m doing!" he retorts after a brief sputter. “Just-give me a sec, alright? Ain’t ya ever heard of patience?”

Now that smirk is stuck on your own face. It’s terribly amusing to see that smooth act of his falling apart. You’re starting to suspect something he’s not telling you, but you won’t ask about it. Not yet anyway. Right now you’ve got two metal fingers to enjoy. Once Proto Man recovers from his embarrassment, he begins carefully moving his digits inside you, trying to figure out what actions get the loudest noise out of you. He quickly figures out that spreading his fingers is a pretty good strategy, especially when he remembers how easy it is to get a reaction out of you by going for your neck.

This time, however, you fight back. While his lips are pressed to your neck and his attention focused on moving his fingers in and out of you, he doesn’t even notice when you reach down, take hold of his cock, and slide your thumb against the tip of the thick cable. The response is immediate. You can practically feel the tremor that passes through his body, but more important is the very audible gasp that comes out of him. So this is even as sensitive as the real thing too. Perfect.

“Damn…” he mutters, his whole body coming to a pause aside from the twitches of his cock as you keep your fingers wrapped around it and slowly run your hand up and down its shaft. He leans back in to press another kiss to your neck. “Feel free to do that as much as you please.”

“But I wouldn’t want to risk getting you too worked up.” Now that you’ve got it in your hand, you can’t help but think more and more about having his cock inside of you. You’re pretty well stretched and beyond wet enough to take it. It appears to be time to get to the main event. “Think that’s enough playing around. Ready to move on?”

Proto Man hums in thought as he eases his fingers out of you. Instead of answering, he takes a moment to lick his fingers clean. “Not a bad taste,” he says as his smirk begins to return. “Think I want a better one before we do anything else though.”

You start to feel flushed once again as he lowers himself to his knees in front of you. He really wants to go down on you? You wouldn’t have expected such generosity from him. “I appreciate this and all, but you really don’t need to. I’ve had enough foreplay and kinda wanna see how that thing you built feels already.”

He chuckles as he takes hold of your legs, rubbing his thumb over the skin of your inner thighs. “What did I tell ya about patience? I gotta be sure to try everything while I have the chance.”

You nearly snicker. The bot’s so excited, he’s stopped being careful about what he says to you. Now he’s practically given himself away, and you can’t let it go any longer. “Why Proto Man, I thought after all the other ladies you had been with, you would have had plenty of chances to get a taste of pussy by now.” You get the biggest grin on your face as you watch him tilt his head up to look at you, jaw falling somewhat slack as it sinks in that he’s been caught. “You know, there’s no shame in being a virgin, but lying about your experience is pretty embarrassing, don’t you think?”

There are several beautiful seconds when he stares up at you, making several failed attempts to say something back, but all he manages are a few broken words. You can’t help but break out into laughter, and it makes him growl. In retrospect, laughing at a super powerful robotic man is a terrible idea. After stewing in his indignity for several moments, he decides the best way to shut you up is to grab your thighs and move in for a long lick between your legs. It’s more than enough to stop your laughter. “Oh,” you breathe out. Okay. Maybe you can let him have his taste before you get started.

Without any real experience, all Proto Man knows what to do is repeatedly lick your entrance and lap up your juices. It wouldn’t be enough to get you off, but it does feel nice. Every now and then he turns his head to kiss and nibble your inner thighs, which, to your embarrassment, gets a giggle out of you every time. It doesn’t help that his hair keeps tickling the skin of your groin and lower stomach. Eventually he gives a giggle of his own. “Lovin’ these noises, babe.”

Damn it all. He’s not supposed to be any amount of cute, but that’s exactly what that laugh was. You look down to him, head still nestled comfortably between your thighs, and you find yourself being hit with an urge to run your fingers through his chestnut hair. God. How can it feel this soft? Since he doesn’t offer any objection, you keep idly petting and brushing his hair while he continues eating you out.

After several minutes, Proto Man finally moves back. You snicker at the sight of his smeared grin. “Damn, that was fun,” he says before wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and standing back up. “But I think we’re both ready to get to the real fun.”

Oh yes, you are beyond ready for that. You feel yourself tingling with anticipation as he takes hold of your hips and starts to line up with you. To help speed up the process, you take hold of his cock and guide it so the tip is right against your entrance. “Oh damn,” he mutters. “This is gonna be good.” He’s about as excited as you are. Without further ado, he pushes his hips forward, easing himself inside you. Any noise you make is drowned out by the groan that pours out of him. “Oh _fuck_.”

You’re inclined to agree. Despite the anatomical differences between the two of you, Proto Man fits rather nicely. The two of you stay put at first, giving you a chance to adjust to his size while he remains fully seated inside you. He lets his head fall forward, burying his face in your shoulder, panting hot breath onto your skin. You reach up to curl your fingers in his hair once again, and in return for the attention, he turns his head to nuzzle into the crook of your neck. The sensation of his hair tickling your neck and cheek combined with his oddly adorable behavior makes you giggle. Your other hand slides down his back while both of his move to squeeze your ass. “Goddamnit, you humans are so soft.”

It’s not long before Proto Man is able to pull himself together. He straightens back up, moving one hand beneath your thigh to lift your leg up. Your fingers dig into his back and his hair as he starts to pull out of you. When he’s nearly out, he pauses for just a moment before thrusting back forward.

Here’s something you had not thought about prior to this moment. The two of you have a significant difference in strength, in weight, in the amount of force your bodies can exert and take. If you had thought this out more carefully, you would have opted to do this is a different position. As it is, however, you’re up against a sturdy wall when who knows how many pounds of metal comes thrusting into your pelvis. Needless to say, by this point, you have a few regrets.

“Shit!!” you yelp painfully, slapping both hands against his chest to push him back. “Oh my god, fucking ow, don’t _do_ that!”

“Ah fuck,” he hisses, moving back a bit and looking down to see if he’s just damaged you. You check as well. Nothing feels broken; you don’t see any bruising-not yet. It looks like you haven’t sustained any injury, but goddammit are you feeling sore now.

He growls in frustration. “This isn’t gonna work,” he says through gritted teeth. “We gotta do something different.” He turns his head to look over his shoulder.

“You can’t just fucking control yourself and be a little more gentle?”

“No. Now put your legs around my waist and hold on.” Not being in the mood to argue, you decide to just do as he says. As he lifts and holds your thighs, you wrap your legs tight around his waist while your arms go around his shoulders. The next thing you know, you’re being pulled away from the wall without him even bothering to pull out of you first. You yelp, clinging to him even tighter for fear of falling as he turns the both of you around and carries you towards your couch. Small moans jump out of you as you bounce with his every step until you’re both sinking down onto the couch. When you’re both settled, you find yourself seated in his lap, your chests still pressed together and faces mere inches apart.

Okay. This is definitely feeling like a better angle already. While you recover, Proto Man entertains himself with your breasts once again. His hands proceed to toy with them, not just squeezing them and pinching your nipples, but gently tugging on them, lifting and dropping them, mashing them together, pretty much moving and molding them however he can imagine. You snort in amusement. “Having fun there, sport?”

“Look, if you were a robot, you’d understand how weird these are. They’re so unbelievably _soft_.” You giggle and ruffle his hair in response, which just makes him bat your hand away. “’Ey, careful! Takes a lot of work getting that hair right, so I don’t need you messing it up.”

“Whatever.” You decide to follow his example. Your hands run up his muscular-in shape, anyway-arms, over his sculpted chest, down his sides, and across his abdomen. You delight in every contented sigh and hum he makes, in the way his plating twitches and shifts and contracts in response the way any body would. Once again you find yourself awestruck by how perfectly he replicates a human. He grins when he notices you admiring him, but it’s not long until he grows bored and starts to demand more of your attention. He takes hold of your chin, tilting your head towards him to bring you in for another kiss, which you happily deliver.

While you’re busy tongue-wrestling, you realize that the soreness between your legs has disappeared. To test if you’ve fully recovered, you move your hips a bit forward. No pain, only a pleasant surge that travels up your spine. But you get even more of a reaction out of Proto Man. He has to pull his mouth away to get a gasp of air, and you feel a definite tremor course through his body.

Oh, this is going to be good.

You start to slowly circle your hips, moaning loudly to make him more hopelessly aroused, but once again he nearly drowns out the sound with his own moan. His head falls back against the couch, jaw going somewhat slack as he becomes helpless to the new sensations assaulting him. This gives you a perfect opportunity for revenge. With his neck perfectly exposed, you take your chance to sink your teeth into where his Adam’s apple would be. This earns you a rather perfect gasp.

“I think the tables have finally turned in my favor,” you murmur into his neck before planting a kiss on the spot you just bit. Your arms drape over his shoulders and the back of the couch as you start to move your hips faster.

Every move you make brings out another gasp or another soft moan, and slowly Proto Man begins to regain control of each of his body parts. His hips begin to twitch and buck into you. When he finally remembers how to move his arms again, he moves both hands to your lower back to give your ass a good squeeze, which only eggs you on to go faster. Once he’s finally able to form coherent sentences again, all matter of words start tumbling out of his lips.

“Goddammit that’s good whatever you’re doing is so good don’t slow down don’t you dare slow down _aahhah shit_ that’s incredible keep doing that come on babe lemme hear ya I can’t be the only one feelin’ this good talk to me babe tell me tell me how good it is getting fucked by a bot come on tell me how much you’re lovin’ this I know you are”

You break into a giggle, too amused by how quickly he’s coming undone. Truth be told, your head’s starting to swim too, but unlike him, you can manage to keep your composure. Proto Man growls, thinking you’re laughing at him, so you placate him by giving him what he wants and expressing your enjoyment in a different sort of way. You catch him by surprise by putting your hands over his cheeks, which are now feeling delightfully warm, and pull him in for another kiss.

He’s more than happy to accept it. One arm wraps behind your back while his other hand digs into your hair. You shudder at the way he so desperately presses his lips to yours, making muffled moans into your mouth and puffing air from his nose in an attempt to get rid of excess heat. By this point he’s begun to gain more coordination in the thrusting of his hips, and now the both of you have a steady rhythm going.

Eventually you need to tear away from his mouth to get a gasp of air. Control has started to slip away from you, and now you’re making quite a bit of noise yourself. But you’re feeling greedy, and you want to push yourself even farther along. You push yourself up his cock before sinking back down to its base. It feels exquisite, but what makes it so much better is the high-pitched, strangled cry that comes out of Proto Man. Embarrassed by the less than dignified noise that he’s just made, he quickly clamps a hand over his mouth. When you look at his face you realize, to your delight, that there’s a new red tinge to his cheeks.

Oh my goodness. He can even _blush_. You’re done for now.

“Goddammit, you should have warned me you could be this cute.” You grin and giggle as you place a soft kiss on his forehead. “That’s just not fair. It’s downright illegal.” You start pecking all over his face-his forehead, his nose, and especially those blushing cheeks-all while moving yourself up and down his cock until he turns his head away, emitting a muffled whine through his hand. “Oh come now,” you purr, taking hold of his hand and moving it away from his mouth. “Don’t go holding out on me. I wanna hear you tell me what a good job I’m doing.” To fluster him even further, you bring his hand to your lips so you can begin gently sucking on the tip of his index finger.

Proto Man certainly doesn’t appreciate being teased, nor does he enjoy having his own words used to taunt him, but before he can complain about it, you sink yourself down nearly the entire length of his shaft again, so the only sound that comes out of him is another high-pitched whine. This time he quiets himself by finding something else to occupy his mouth, mainly your neck.

With him so fervently working your sensitive neck and the two of you getting back into your rhythm, you find yourself growing close fast. However, you’re determined to make him come first. Given his current state, that might be easier than you think. Every breath comes out as a rush of air against your neck and is punctuated with a shuddered whimper against your skin. You can feel his grip on you shaking, and when you look at him you can see his whole body trembling. When you see the plating over his abdomen clench, you know he’s just about ready. You want to hear this loud and clear, so you knot your fingers into his hair and give the back of his head a sharp tug until his mouth is away from you.

Proto Man gasps and then growls at the sudden pain, but he’s too far gone to fight back now. Head tilting back and mouth hanging open, a chorus of cries pours from his vocals, and he gives one more powerful buck. You swear you can feel the tiniest jolts of electricity spark beneath your fingertips just a moment before you feel him coming inside of you. Goddammit, the bastard even found a way to ejaculate like a human and it feels _good_. You reach your own climax in a matter of moments, and you see no need to prevent yourself from being just as vocal through it as he was.

You feel his hand slide up your spine as the tension melts from your body. Too fatigued to think clearly, you lean over top of him, resting your head in the crook of his neck. He makes no effort to move you. You close your eyes, and for a little while, all you’re aware of is the warm metal body supporting you and the sounds of both of your labored breathing growing quieter and quieter. When you regain the energy to move again, you lift yourself off of him until he’s finally out of you. You start to stand, but Proto Man is quick to grab your wrist and pull you back to the couch beside you. He wraps his arms tight around you as he leans into your shoulder, intent on keeping you here until he says otherwise.

Who would have thought that Proto Man would insist on getting post-sex cuddles from you? You feel yourself heating up again, finding no reason to deny him. You rest one hand on his hip while the other runs over that soft hair.

You’re not sure how long the two of you spend like that, but at some point he finally relinquishes his hold of you. He stands and stretches before heading over to start getting his clothes back on. “Well, I’d say this test was wildly successful, right, babe?” He’s starting to act like himself again. “Now that I’ve proven my new equipment to be fully functional, it’s time to move onto the next project.”

You turn around and lean over the top of the couch. “Next project?”

“Yep. Gonna give myself your setup too. You sure seem to enjoy your valve. I wanna see just how good it feels to have something up between my legs.”

“Valve?” you snicker. “I think you mean vagina.”

“Whatever.” Proto Man zips up his jacket and replaces his gloves, entirely covering his medal body once more. He puts his hands on his hips and gives you a grin. “So go on and admit it, was I right, or was I right? Did I show you a good time or what?”

You avert your eyes with a sheepish grin of your own. “Fine. I admit it. That was…wow.”

“That’s what I thought.” He offers you a two-finger wave. “It’s been fun, babe. I’m outta here.”

“Wait.” You bite your lip, feeling embarrassed as he turns back to you. “I don’t suppose you’ll be needing another partner to help you test your next project, right? Cuz, you know, I might like to lend a hand with that…”

Proto Man chuckles. “Well, that’s sweet of you to offer, but I don’t think you have the right equipment for that.” He takes a step back towards you, smirk only growing as you realize he’s getting payback and using your words against you now.

You huff. “We humans have found ways around that, you know. Haven’t you ever heard of toys? Strap-ons?”

“Strap-ons?”

Well, you can’t exactly blame a robot for not having so much knowledge of unconventional human sex. “Like a dildo that girls can wear so they can fuck like someone with a penis.”

“Interesting.” He nods before leaning over so his face-and that fucking smirk-is very close to yours again. “Are you saying you got one of those? You wanna use it on me, huh? Like the idea of fucking me good and hard?”

You move back, covering your flustered face with both of your hands. “Maybe,” you mutter through them.

He laughs. “Whatever turns you on, babe. But it’s a deal. I’ll be looking for you in that bar again when it’s ready for testing. Maybe sooner if I can get away.” When you move your hands back down to look at him, he gives you a parting kiss on the forehead. “Well, I gotta jet, babe. Thanks for a good fuck and for not ratting me out.” And with that, he stands back up and opens the door out. “I’ll catch you later.”

Several moments after he’s gone, you lean your head down into the back of the couch, groaning. Damn it all. You’re going to have to go checking in that bar more often now.


End file.
